


｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 1：Turing

by 2kirinko



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko





	｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 1：Turing

> Day 1: Turing

 

门没锁。

 

修长的手臂将洁白的脖子藏在褐发里，Turing 背着门解开衬衫，黑色的纹胸在白色的衬衫下若影若现。

均匀身材浸在背光里格外诱人，Shaw 忍不住从后面偷袭正在换衣的她。

 

她从后背环抱着Turing，手滑进衬衫里摸索。Shaw 感叹简单的衬衫短裙总能被她穿出禁欲的味道。

 

“ 你吓到我了，Sameen。 ” Turing 咯咯地笑，手塔在Shaw 圈住她的手背亲昵地爱抚。

 

Shaw 在她脸颊亲了亲，接着埋在她颈窝吐气，鼻尖来回摩擦肩头，再吸啜挑逗。

双手不安分地在她身上游走，挑逗各个敏感区域。

 

随着衬衫落下，Turing 的身体逐渐升温，轻颤，忍不住喘息。舒服的感觉在背上散开蔓延全身，她下意识地咬紧下唇，腿部有些发软。

 

Shaw 用牙咬解开她的纹胸，手掌沿着腿内往上滑进紧身的裙子里。

隔着布料，手指灵活地按摩腿心。

 

按压  放松  再按压

规律的手指不时变化节奏，轻勾，湿热的气体将 Shaw 的手指点燃。

 

身体像是着火般的热，Turing 的脸染上好看的绯色，双眼迷离。

 

随着隐忍的喘息，Shaw 啃咬Turing 的后颈，顺势将她压在床上，另只手牵制她的手压在头顶。

 

炙热的舌尖沿着背脊一路往下直到腰间，掌心在腿根部来回摩擦，指尖沾着湿热体液在凸点周围画圈。

 

她轻声呻吟， 额头背部都渗出汗珠，下腹更是燃烧了起来。腰部配合Shaw 的手指微微扭动。她强忍着来袭的快感, 夹紧腿间的手。

 

Shaw 从裙子里拉下她的湿透的内裤。黑色布料上可以看见透明黏糊的液体。她故意在她眼前晃过内裤。

 

“ 想要吗？” Shaw 压低声线，亲吻她的耳后。舌尖描着耳朵轮廓，轻咬耳珠。

温湿的柔然物体在耳里骚动让 Turing的心跳落了一拍。

 

啊。

呻吟从嘴里溢出，腿间的湿意更深。

 

滚烫的舌头在背部的点压勾起酥麻感，然后停留在后腰的位置徘徊。

说不出的舒服感觉让Turing的臀部下意识地抽动，腰肢摇动的幅度不自觉增大，渴望更多。

 

Shaw解开她的裙子，让吻顺着尾椎往下，她在光滑的臀瓣上咬了一口。

 

“ 啊！”  
   
这次 Turing 忍不住叫出来，湿热的体液在床单上湿了一片。

 

“ Hey，宝贝，我还没有进去。” Shaw 微哑的声音再次在耳边响起。她忍不住坏笑。

 

Turing 羞怒地直起身，想要拿东西砸那个欺负她的大坏蛋， 却被Shaw在腿间的手指安抚。

 

 

嗯。

直起的身子再次卧在床上。

 

Shaw 脱掉背心短裤，扳过Turing 让她面向自己，再欺身压在她身上。

柔然的身躯密不透风地贴着，Turing 的手环绕着Shaw 的颈肩，而她的双手托着Turing的翘臀，分别在她的臀瓣上揉捏。

 

手感真好。

 

细碎的吻在脸颊爬过，绕过红唇，停顿在喉咙中间，勾引Turing的期待。她从刚才直现在还没得到Shaw 的吻。

 

Shaw 坏心眼地玩起小游戏。

 

“ 想要我往哪个方向吻呢，Turing？”

 

选择往上，她能得到Shaw的吻，选择往下，她弓起的身子顶端能止痒。

Shaw 将选择权交给她，却用力吸啜逼她做出选择。

 

炙热的唇瓣不断摩擦她的喉咙，进退两难的Turing 讨厌这样的她。

 

“ 嗯，Sameen.....” 

 

时间越长， 渴望就越深，身子更加的煎熬难受。

 

灼热的欲望早将她的理智融化的一塌糊涂，像腿间的黏糊体液。

大脑垂死挣扎，身体本能地做出了决定。

 

“ you jerk。” 

 

Turing 的回应让Shaw 有些惊艳。

 

她难得强势地拉过Shaw，在她的嘴里渴望地索取，双手分别引导Shaw 在乳尖和下体抚摸，私处贴着Shaw的小腹用力蹭磨着。

 

嗯。

 

还要。

 

嘴里的舌更加渴望地交缠，点燃战火，交缠的身体更是沸腾。

 

更多。

 

比起这些选择，Turing 渴望Shaw 能安抚她体内深处的空虚。

 

一个喘息，她将Shaw 发烫的手指顺着身体曲线进入体内。她难耐地弓起身子，双脚夹紧Shaw 有力的腰。

 

Shaw 刺激得压低身子 ，另只手掌大力搓揉她的胸部，拉扯坚挺的乳尖。嘴里卖力地满足她的渴望，同时也奖励自己的忍耐。

彼此的喘息随着颤抖的身子加重，动作越发激烈。

 

 

啊。

 

Turing 的呻吟从两人的嘴里偷跑出来，指甲陷入Shaw的肩胛留下血色的痕迹。

 

Shaw 重重喘息，疼痛让她更加了重手的力度，另只手指在湿热的滑道里也不知觉地勾压敏感点。

 

她用深吻吞噬Turing 的高潮。

 

瘫软的身子来不及喘息，Shaw 开始了第二轮的攻击。她放开Turing 的唇，啃咬她的锁骨，欲望同样让她失控。

 

Shaw 抽动沾满湿热的体液的手指在温室里撞击。

快速摩擦产生的快感让Turing 舒服又难受地弓起腰身，迎合她的动作，手捧着Shaw 同样绯红的脸。

 

她侵略的眼神直勾地盯着她， 收紧手臂往紧缩的滑道里添加手指。

Turing 感觉狭隘的湿润被撑大。来不及说出口的太多，已经被浓缩成一个词。

 

Sameen。

 

Turing 紧逼双眼感受让她窒息的疯狂，还有Shaw 给予的快感。

绷紧的身体再次瘫软，圈着Shaw颈肩的双臂放松， 无力地到垂至胸前，随着胸部剧烈起伏。

 

“ Turing？” 

Shaw 抽出湿热的手指，挂在眉角的汗珠顺着睫毛滴落。她拨开Turing 扶额的手，还有贴在脸上湿透的发梢。

诱人的酮体依旧绯红，胸口起伏却逐渐平缓。

 

 

她已经失去意识。


End file.
